This present disclosure relates to mobile living quarters, specifically tow-behind trailers or recreational vehicles with multi-level construction. Currently many different types of trailers, recreational vehicles, and towable living spaces exist that attempt to maximize storage space. Many manufacturers utilize slide-out sections to increase living space, but these are limited to increasing horizontal space. Other manufacturers attempt to increase space by having a pop-up section. However, pop-up sections make the living space unusable during transportation, as the pop-up must be in a stowed position. Sealing, mechanism, and other failures complicate the use of a pop-up section. Therefore, an improved multi-level living space is needed.